


All the Mushy Things

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [30]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 100 days challenge, Breakfast, M/M, Personal Challenge, Song Lyrics, Valentine's Day, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt: Achy Breaky Heart by Billy Ray CyrusOr: It’s Valintine’s Day in Roswell and Michael’s trying to be sneaky.Rated: T just in case
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	All the Mushy Things

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and warnings: None, Except for Michael in those white boxers with Hearts on them.
> 
> Day 6 of 100 Days Challenge. This Week is Alex and Michael week, June 8-12.

Alex woke not because sunlight was streaming in through his bedroom window all though that was a contributing factor. The main reason was Michael Gurein. 

Alex sighed and sat up. He could hear things going on in the kitchen.

“Stupid Cowboys and there stupid black hats” Alex grumbled,to himself as he grabbed his crutches and made his way to the kitchen.

When he made it across the doorway and into the main living room, Alex almost burst out laughing but he refrained because that would surely make the beautiful thing in front of him end.

Radio was on low, or maybe it wasn’t even on but Michael was dancing around the kitchen, using his powers, curls a mess, wearing nothing but the pair of white boxers with hearts on them that Max got him as a joke last year.

And he was singing. Michael was singing.

But don't tell my heart my achy breaky heart, I just don't think he'd understand. And if you tell my heart my achy breaky heart. He might blow up and kill this man.”

Alex smiled and cleared his throat.

Michael whirled and froze in shock but then smiled brightly, “Hey Babe.”

“Try to be sneaky?” Alex asked 

“Yep,” Michael said, popping the P “Guess I failed. Go sit down, Pancakes should be ready soon.”

Ten minutes later Michael brought over two plates piled high with pancakes and all the fixings.

“Thanks for breakfast.” Alex said leaning across the table to kiss his boyfriend


End file.
